Glasses and Arrows
by emanne
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles revolving around Felicity and Oliver. Will evolve from my own thoughts as well as prompts that you can send in. Enjoy! Rated T for now.
1. Tensions

**Authors Note:**** Okay guys, so I decided I would start writing Olicity one shots/drabbles that will be inspired by my own thoughts as well as prompts if you guys want to send them in. Just know I don't do au's and while I have tried smut, I don't do it justice. This one got away from me and was a little rushed. **

**Summary: Felicity tries to diffuse the tension in the lair by being...well, Felicity. **

* * *

Tensions

Felicity likes to think she is resourceful in stressful situations. She managed to stay somewhat calm when Oliver crashed on the metal table in the lair and Diggle wouldn't let her call 911. She was composed enough as she injected Slade with the cure while a blade was pressed into her neck. She would go so far as to say she could hack into a federal database one handed with a gun to her head. So when it came to stemming the tension in the lair on a night when everyone was exhausted and frustrated, she felt confident in her diffusing abilities.

"Next time you better listen to what I say," Oliver loudly commanded to Roy as he put away his bow.

"He was getting away!" Roy yelled, clearly annoyed with the tight leash Oliver tried to keep on him.

Oliver clicked his jaw and strode towards Roy with clenched fists. He bellowed, "It doesn't matter! What you did was reckless and foolish. You could have been hurt and it would be your blood on my hands!" Diggle put a hand on his chest with a soft but stern "Enough".

They glared at each other with fire in their eyes until a voice broke their stare down.

"Did you know that fetuses masturbate while in the womb? They actually do it more often than you'd think. And it's not just males, you know." Felicity's eyes bounced excitedly around her team. "Females do it, too. Just think: When a pregnant woman is getting busy her baby is getting off. Funny, huh?"

She was met with a variety of emotions. Oliver looked confused by her outburst, Diggle was trying to hold in his laughter, and Roy just looked disgusted.

"Great. The only one who actually had brains on this team is off her nut. We are officially screwed. I'm outta here," Roy mumbled, grabbing his hoodie and heading up the stairs with a constipated look.

Grabbing his keys and leather jacket, Diggle starts to follow Roy up the stairs, "I think I'm going to head out, too. I can't wait to tell Lyla about that little pregnancy fact. Although I don't know if I will be able to stomach having sex with her now."

"You better!" Felicity yelled after him. "Sex drive usually increases during pregnancy!"

Diggle's chuckle vibrated throughout the foundry as the door shut behind him.

Felicity turned to look at Oliver, who still wore a confused look. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked slowly towards him. "Hey, are you okay?" She gently put a hand on his arm and gave it a light squeeze.

His eyes locked on hers and his mouth formed a straight line. "How do you know all those pregnancy facts?" The flash of a memory entered her brain and she took a step back, breaking their contact. Oliver couldn't help but miss the warmth her small touch provided.

Felicity crossed her arms across her chest and looked towards the ground. "I had a pregnancy scare when I was in college. So I researched and researched all these random facts about pregnancy to be prepared, you know? Turns out it didn't matter, though. It freaked me out enough that I guess the facts are imprinted in my brain." She leans into Oliver's warmth when he wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"Why didn't I know about this?" He slowly pulls back to look in her eyes and brush stray hairs out of her face.

"Because when I talk to you about me having a baby, I want it to be ours," She barely finishes the words when her lips are captured by his. It is long and sensual, and when they break apart, Oliver's eyes are watery.

"You have no idea how anxious I am for that day. Let's head home." He is answered with a small smile and a nod. They walk out of the foundry holding hands, Oliver playing with her wedding band.

Turns out they didn't have to wait long. Almost two months later Felicity runs into his office at Queen Consolidated. Oliver looks up as she barrels up to his desk, concern filling his eyes. "Felicity, what's wrong?" He stands up and strides around the desk towards her, lightly grabbing her shoulders.

Her jaw hurts from smiling so much but she can't seem to stop. "We're pregnant!" she yells, bouncing up and down. Oliver's smile immediately matches hers as he gathers her in his arms for a breathtaking kiss.

The rest of the day consists of Oliver pulling Felicity throughout the building, telling any employee he can find that they are expecting while Felicity enthusiastically recites pregnancy facts.


	2. Miss Arrow

**Prompt: Felicity wears a sexed up version of the arrow costume and shenanigans happen. **

* * *

Miss Arrow

If there was one thing that truly changed after the island, it was that Oliver now hated parties. It was a waste of fake smiles and precious time he could be using to deal with Arrow business. He particularly despised parties that had a theme or dress code. Who cares what people wear? The true purpose of these social events was the publicity and the drinking. But this was his party. Well, no, actually. It was Thea's annual costume party. Oliver didn't have time to make his costume elaborate, so he threw his leather jacket on over his white t-shirt and wore his motorcycle boots. He wasn't even sure what he was. He could be a motorcyclist, but it was boring and not even a costume. Maybe James Dean? He was just trying to remember what that guy's name from Grease was when Diggle stood next to him with a pirate hat and an eye patch.

"Looks like you didn't get the memo that this was a costume party, Oliver."

"I didn't exactly have the time to go shopping. It's been a busy week." He wasn't lying. Team Arrow had to deal with three assaults, two bank robberies, and one angry drug lord. It was a miracle he was still standing.

Shoving his way past sexy nurses and way too many cats, Roy made his way towards them and leaned against Verdant's bar. Oliver acknowledged his lack of costume with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"What? You really expected me to dress up after all we've been through this week? And what about you? Who are you even supposed to be? Oliver Queen on his day off?"

Oliver's retort dies in his throat when he sees Felicity. She is making her way over to them, parting the crowd like Moses. She wears dark green leather shorts and a leather bra that leaves little to the imagination. She has a darker green cropped leather jacket on top, zipped up slightly. High heeled thigh high boots and leather gloves make her look tall and domineering. She carries a bow in her right hand and has arrows slung over her back. Her blonde hair flows down past her shoulders and she wears a green mask sans glasses, giving her a very mysterious, sensual look.

Roy can't hold back his shock. "Holy shit. Felicity looks _hot._"

Oliver growls at Roy's comment and the fact that he's right. While Oliver always secretly thinks Felicity looks hot, she looks down right edible in her costume. The closer she gets to them the tighter his pants get.

"Hey guys. What do you think?" She gives them a little twirl and Oliver can't help but check out her ass in those tight shorts.

Diggle is the first to speak up. "You look great, Felicity. A bit revealing for my taste, but still great." He gives her arm a squeeze as he walks past her to find Lyla.

Oliver looks at Roy and firmly hits him upside the head. "Roy. Stop staring at her boobs. Now."

"Uhh…sorry boss." Roy quickly walks away while chanting "I have a girlfriend" over and over.

Felicity looks at him and pouts. "What, Oliver? You don't like it? I had it custom made and everything. I thought it would be funny."

Oliver looks at her in disbelief. "You think this is funny? Christ, Felicity. Do you even know how good you look right now?" Felicity mouth forms an "o" and she sucks in a breath.

Seeing a man begin to approach Felicity, Oliver takes her hand in his and asks, "Shall we dance?" Felicity reluctantly lets him pull her into the mass of sweaty, dancing bodies.

They are awkward at first, but soon fall into a rhythm. Oliver's hands guide her hips, her back pressed against his front. She brings her arms up to caress the back of his neck and they dance like that for what feels like an eternity. Oliver's index finger slowly begins to trace the outline of her shorts by her lower hip. His other hand lays flat on her stomach, pressing her into him. His head dips down into her neck to breathe in her intoxicating scent. His finger stops tracing her hip and instead lightly begins tracing the bottom outline of her shorts, right on the edge of her ass. She sucks in a breath and closes her eyes, willing herself not to moan.

She can feel something hard pressing into her lower back and her eyes pop open when she realizes what it is and who it belongs to. She whirls around and yells over the music. "Stop it, Oliver. You cannot keep doing this to me!" She storms off the dance floor towards the bar but gets pulled back by a hand on her elbow.

"Hey, babe. You look awfully sexy tonight. Let's get out of here. I'd love to show you my arrow." Felicity actually laughs at the drunken guy's pick-up line. She pushes him away but his grasp gets tighter.

"Come on, baby. Don't play hard to get." He tilts his head towards a squirming Felicity when a hand pushes him back.

Oliver pushes him towards the exit. "Enough. Leave before I decide to hurt you." He looks over Felicity.

"You okay?"

"Are you asking because of that guy or because of what happened on the dance floor?"

"Both."

She sighs turning away from him, "I'm fine either way, Oliver." She whirls back around. "Actually, no. I'm not okay. _You_ make me not okay." She pokes him in the chest. "I am sick and tired of you giving me all these mixed signals and I can't take it anymore. I know that the "I love you" was only a ruse to defeat Slade but he is gone now, Oliver. You don't have to keep up the act!"

Oliver clenches his fists. "It's not an act, Felicity. Not anymore."

"How do you expect me to believe you? How will I ever be able to believe you after all that we've been through?" Her eyes water but she won't let the tears fall.

Oliver brings his hands up to her face and rubs the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks and along the edge of her mask. "I'm so sorry, Felicity. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry." He brings his lips down to hers and she squeals with surprise, but it quickly turns into a moan. She lightly touches his jaw and rubs his stubble. Oliver completely devours her mouth, their tongues moving in a sensual dance.

Oliver breaks away, gasping for air. "Let me get you out of here and show you how I wasn't lying."

She gives him another long kiss. "Fine. But we still need to talk about all of this."

"Deal. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm…well I do have a superhero lair right under this building...and I do have a fantasy or two involving that metal table..." Felicity laughs as Oliver practically pulls her away from the crowd and towards the foundry.

He doesn't even stop moving when he kisses her and whispers, "That outfit you have on certainly fulfills one of my fantasies." Felicity blushes and jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kisses him senseless.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to comment please! It makes me want to write more :) **


	3. My Dad is My Superhero

**A/N: Okay so this one is a little short and I will probably stop with the pregnancy unless requested in a prompt. I don't want to go overboard but my best friend is pregnant so all i can think is pregnancy at the moment. Thank you Brock's Geodude for the prompt!**

**Prompt: "Does this come in green?"**

* * *

My Dad is My Superhero

Felicity wouldn't say she liked shopping. Actually, she would say she downright despised it. She was too busy to shop for anything, really. All her new clothes came from online and she even had the delivery service at the grocery store. Arrow business was getting worse than the regular robbery or two and Queen Consolidated's employees were required to work overtime in order to get the company back on its feet. No one could expect her to go shopping.

So why was she in the Starling City Mall walking around a baby store? Simple: She was pregnant. Most importantly, she was excited and that was the real reason she went out shopping immediately after her doctor's appointment.

Felicity didn't want to go overboard with the baby supplies. She was only two months in, but she wanted to buy something to wrap and give to Oliver as a surprise. Walking through the aisles of baby bottles and tiny shoes, she decided she still hated shopping. It also freaked her out. How would she know which bottle to get or which formula to use? Would she even use formula? She was tempted more than once to just pick up the phone and call Thea or Sara for support.

She was about to give up when she saw it. She ran up to it and snatched it off the rack. It was a onesie displaying the words '_World's Best Dad by Day; Superhero by Night'. _Felicity smiled and looked through the rack to find one in green but she came up empty.

She stopped an employee, practically shoving the onesie in his face and asked, "Do you have this in green? Tell me you have this in green." The employee looked a little put off but he recovered quickly and said he would go check in the back.

Felicity stood near the rack, guarding it because let's face it; the little outfit was too cute to pass up so she would get it in white if it came down to it.

The employee came back and handed her the outfit, "Here you go. This is that last green we have. Let me ring you up over here." Before he could move towards the register, Felicity threw her arms around him, thanking him over and over. Walking out with the onesie in a bag, Felicity felt maybe she could start to appreciate shopping again.

* * *

Oliver is sitting on their couch that night, exhausted from the long week. Felicity walks up to him, holding something behind her back.

Oliver looks at her curiously, "Why do you all of a sudden look very suspicious?"

Felicity smiles and hands him the small wrapped package. Oliver raises his eyebrows in question but proceeds to carefully unwrap it. He opens the box and picks up the onesie, alternating between looking at Felicity and rereading the words. He looks up at her "Does this mean…are we...?" Felicity nods, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Wow... Felicity, I'm speechless."

"Is it a good kind of speechless? Are you not happy about this?"

Oliver's eyes snap to hers and he grabs her hands. "Of course I'm happy, Felicity. It's just a lot to process." He pulls her down so that they are both lying on the couch. He pulls her close and kisses her forehead. Once Felicity's breaths even out, Oliver slowly lifts up her shirt and puts his whole hand over her stomach. He cannot contain his smile.

* * *

Everyone laughs when Felicity and Oliver bring their daughter to the Arrow cave for the first time, wearing one very cute onesie.


	4. One Apple Martini, Please

**Thanks to those who are enjoying my story and leaving reviews! And thank you for the prompt! **

**Prompt: Felicity's drink gets drugged while undercover.**

* * *

One Apple Martini, Please

Felicity sits at the bar, nursing an apple martini. Her short dress shows off her legs, which are bare and crossed. The high black pumps that encase her feet perfectly match the dark lace of her dress. She hasn't felt this sexy in a long time. A young man close to her age sits down next to her and smiles.

"Hi. I'm Nick."

He was cute enough, Felicity thought, but something about him put her off. Maybe it was because he didn't ooze safety and wear a lot of green like…Felicity shook her head, clearing the thought. She is not at one of the hottest clubs in Gotham City to think about Oliver. No, she was here on Arrow business. Which when you think about it, she reasons to herself, does involve her thinking about Oliver in some capacity.

She gives Nick a small smile and turns back to her now empty drink. Picking the olive up from the dregs of vodka, she pops it in her mouth. Nick turns to the bartender and signals for another one. He turns to wink at her, "Don't worry. It's on me, sweetheart."

Felicity suppresses an eye roll when she hears Oliver's harsh growl through the comm in her ear.

She turns her head to look out at the dancing bodies. She was never much of a dancer, but she admires the way the girls moved their hips and twirled around.

Oliver's voice sounds in her ear, "Felicity. Look to your left. Brown jacket. Is that our guy?"

Felicity's head whirls around and zeros in on their target. That was Ryan Gionni alright, expert drug smuggler and infamous for providing hardcore drugs to drunk people in clubs. Felicity gives a terse nod, knowing someone from the team was waiting for her signal. Turning back to Nick, she thanks him for the drink and downs it in one go. She chews on the olive once again, waiting for her cue.

It takes longer than she expects but about 45 minutes later Oliver gives Felicity the go ahead. With that, she picks up her clutch and walks over to Ryan. She pretends to trip and bump into him.

"Oopsies," she giggles and hiccups. "I didn't even see you there. I'm Megan."

He gives her a once over and introduces himself. "What is a beautiful lady like you doing here all by herself?" He pats the seat next to him and she takes the hint, flopping haphazardly onto the barstool.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend." She pouts and hiccups again. When Ryan questions why, she responds, "Well, for one, he doesn't talk about his feelings. Like at all. I want a guy who will just tell me how he feels, ya know? I won't wait around forever! Hey, I have a good idea." She moves closer to him and slurs in his ear, "I'm looking to forget about my shitty life for a little bit. Do you have something that will help me with that?" She leans away and bats her eyes, but it just makes her feel dizzy. _That's odd, _she thinks. She only had two drinks and she wasn't a lightweight, she practically grew up around alcohol for God's sake. Before she can ponder her current physical state, Ryan smiles at her and grabs her hand, slipping a small baggie of pills to her. Felicity winks at him, which cues to Oliver and Diggle that a transaction was made. Ryan was suddenly pulled away by Oliver and Dig, no doubt bringing him around the back to 'take care of things'.

Felicity stands up but sways. She grabs onto the edge of the bar and shuts her eyes. Feeling a hand on her arm, she turns around, expecting to see someone from her team. Instead, she sees Nick.

"You don't look so good. Let me get you a cab." She is about to protest and tell him she already has a ride with her friends when she realizes she has lost the ability to speak clearly. Fear creeps into her body as Nick just smiles down at her as he pulls her out the front door. His grip on her arm tightens as she weakly struggles against him.

Instantly, a red hooded figure rips Nick away from Felicity and starts punching him in the face. Her vision clears enough for her to see that it's Roy. "Stop it, Roy!" she weakly says, but she thinks it comes out clearer to her than it does to him. It does the job though and Roy stops his pummeling fists long enough to look at her. She feels her legs buckle and her vision goes black. The last thing she hears is Roy yelling her name, or was it another voice in her ear?

She wakes up on the metal table in the lair, an IV transferring liquids into her arm. She looks around and sees Oliver, Diggle, and Roy sitting around the table. "Have you guys been staring at me this whole time?" She almost laughs when she sees them all stand up and go to her at the same time.

She is immediately badgered with questions. "How are you feeling?" "Are you in any pain?" "Do you remember what happened?" She closes her eyes and brings up her hand, halting their interrogation. "I'm fine, guys. Maybe just a little shaken up," She opens her eyes and looks at Roy. "Did you save me?"

He has the decency to look sheepish, "Yeah, I guess I did." Felicity smiles at him.

She turns to Oliver. "Did you kill him?" Oliver huffs and she gives him a look.

"No, I didn't. But Roy gave him a good beating and Diggle and I got in a few punches when we heard what was happening over the comms. Detective Lance is taking care of him. He drugged you, Felicity; he deserves worse." Oliver clenches his fists and clicks his jaw.

Felicity laughs, "Don't worry, I'll drain his bank account later."

Diggle steps up to her and says, "We're just glad you're okay, Felicity. You scared us."

Felicity lets out a sigh and smiles, "What would I do without my boys?"


	5. Love is a Sickness Full of Woes

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a few days. A lot going on, believe it or not. This is the most angst I have ever written so I apologize. Don't forget to review and SEND ME PROMPTS! :) Enjoy! Title comes from a poem by Samuel Daniel found here: poem/180647.)**

**Prompt: Your take on the season 3 premiere?**

* * *

Love is a Sickness Full of Woes

Oliver would like to think asking Felicity out on a date was in the spur of the moment. But if he were being honest with himself, he had been thinking about it for the longest time. It was perfect timing; Crime was low and no big threats had come their way in months.

That is why he found himself sitting across from a beautiful blonde during a candlelit dinner. Technically the food hadn't come yet, but Oliver was happy so long that it prolonged the evening.

Felicity couldn't get over how he managed to reserve to whole restaurant with the little funds he had. Despite her wariness, they talked casually over red wine and bread. The conversation started off light but turned heavy once Oliver mentioned the island.

"When I was away, I wasn't always on the island."

Felicity's eyes flash with curiosity and slight sadness as she leans to rest her hand on his.

"Where were you?"

He opens his mouth to answer but gets knocked onto the floor by a powerful force. His eyes catch a flash of blonde crumpled on the floor before his vision goes black.

When Oliver wakes, he is met with fire and sirens. He scrambles up off the floor, his eyes trying to see through the smoke.

"Felicity?!"

He starts crawling on the floor, hands searching for her body. He grabs hold of silky fabric and when he looks down, he sees the dark pink color of her dress. Lifting her up in a fluid motion despite being weak, Oliver starts walking out of the building and to the car Dig lent him for their date. He places a kiss on her blood matted hair and places her in the backseat. Placing two fingers to her neck, he sighs in relief when he feels the steady pumping of her blood.

Before peeling away from the restaurant, Oliver catches a sign on the outside of the restaurant. He takes a deep breath and then floors it, gaining distance from the burning restaurant and the sign that displays, '_Burn in Hell Oliver Queen'._

Felicity wakes up on the med table and is met by Oliver leaning over her.

"Hey," she croaks. "What happened?"

Oliver takes a wet towel and starts cleaning the ash off of her face, avoiding her eyes.

"There was a bomb, I think. They were after me."

"The Arrow?"

Oliver's muscles tense and he throws down the towel. "No, Felicity, they were after _me._"

She looks startled at first, but then it quickly turns to despair. Tears start streaming down her face and she sobs into her hands.

"Hey, Felicity. What's wrong? You're safe now." Oliver gently pulls her hands away from her face and wipes the tears with his own hands.

Felicity sits up and throws her legs over the table, facing Oliver. "I know I'm safe, Oliver. I'm always safe with you. But you don't get that, do you? And now you are going to use what just happened as an excuse to stay away from me, aren't you?"

Oliver can't look her in the eye as he responds, "What else am I supposed to do? Everyone around me gets hurt."

He reluctantly meets her eyes when she doesn't respond right away, and is taken aback with how much anger is swarming in them.

"I don't care! I don't care, Oliver! I just want to be _with you_!" She yells.

"Well I do care! I _cannot _lose you, Felicity. If I lose you, I will have nothing to live for!" Oliver shouts back looming over her.

She doesn't back down. "So what? You just want me to wait until you hang up the hood for good?! So I can finally be "safe"? Is that what you are saying to me?"

"No, Felicity. Danger doesn't just follow the Arrow. It follows_ me_, too. I can't even protect you as Oliver Queen nonetheless the Arrow!"

Understanding flashes in her eyes and Felicity's hands rush up to her mouth to suppress a sob. Her eyes squeeze shut and she leans her forehead on Oliver's chest. His arms encompass her shaking form and he pulls her to him.

His nose brushes against her ear and he whispers, "I will not lose another person that I love."

Felicity muffles her sob in Oliver's shirt and clutches onto his jacket. He gently picks her head off his chest and cradles it his hands. He kisses her cheek, then her forehead, then her nose, and finally, her lips. It is as much of a hello as it is a goodbye.

"I love you, Felicity, and it's because I love you so much that I have to let you go. I would rather suffer a million years on the island than be the reason you get hurt…or worse."

Felicity pulls him into an embrace and nods her acceptance. "Believe it or not, that was not the worst date I have ever been on."

He smiles sadly and she pulls back, hopping off the table and making her way up the stairs. She turns back and looks at him, "I love you, Oliver, but you need to know I won't wait around for you forever despite how strongly I want to" She gives him a watery smile and continues up the stairs and out of Verdant.

When Ray takes up a permanent position in Felicity's life a month later, Oliver experiences the worst pain he has ever felt and begins a new mission: getting his girl back.


	6. Past Meets Present

**A/N: Alright so I felt bad that I hadn't updated so I'm being super generous and giving you guys another one :) This one is pretty dark and kind of angsty. Oh and to Bridget who kindly left a review: First off, thank you thank you thank you for enjoying this. And I do watch Teen Wolf but that line was definitely not intended to be from the show but I guess it must have stuck with me! :)**

**Prompt: Felicity is raped and Oliver gets reaaaalllly angry. **

_**Okay so this is not exactly what you asked for (sorry!) but I hope you like it anyway:) **_

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND ASSAULT.**

* * *

Past Meets Present

Oliver and Digg barrel down the Foundry stairs in a puff of frustration. Felicity turns in her chair and watches as Oliver slams his bow down. He walks over to Felicity and hands her an arrow with blood on the tip.

His anger dissolves when he looks at her, "Felicity, can you analyze this please?"

She gingerly takes the arrow and gives him a small nod, turning back to her computers.

Digg crosses his arms and looks over her shoulder. "This is the fourth sexual assault in the span of a week. We need to take this guy down."

Without turning around, Felicity says, "You know, this may not be the best plan, but I can be the target. We know he only takes his victims on Baker Street so I can go there and then we can catch this guy."

"Absolutely not, Felicity," Oliver responds gruffly, giving her a pointed look when even Diggle agrees.

She turns to him, "Well why not? All the victims have dyed blonde hair and went to an Ivy League school. I match the description perfectly and I know you guys will have my back."

After a lot of arguing, they all accept that it is the best idea since the blood sample won't be fully analyzed until the following day.

Clapping her hands, Felicity jumps up and grabs her belongings. "Perfect! I'll go get ready!"

She bounds up the stairs, trying to ignore the storm of nerves in her stomach.

Felicity is walking down Baker Street in jeans and an MIT t-shirt, her blonde hair cascading around her shoulders.

She nervously looks around and says, "Okay seriously guys. Next time I volunteer for something like this, _do not _listen to me."

Watching her from a nearby rooftop, Oliver smiles, "You will be fine, Felicity. I'm watching from above, Diggle is a few feet behind you on the ground, and Roy is on the other side of the street."

Felicity checks to make sure he is right when she is suddenly pulled into a dark alley.

The hands on her body are so familiar that her body tenses up and her vision tunnels.

"Get your hands off of her. Now!" Oliver commands, standing in front of them with an arrow ready, flanked by Diggle and Roy.

"And let my Felicity go? Why would I do that?" The short man grabs at Felicity's chest roughly and she sobs.

His hand moves down her stomach to touch her lower but is halted by an arrow in his hand. He releases Felicity with a grunt and she runs behind Oliver, grasping onto his leather suit and peeking under his arm.

The man looks at Felicity, "My sweet girl, don't you remember me? Remember how good I made you feel?"

"You are supposed to be in jail. After what you did to me, you were supposed to be in there for at least another 10 years!" she cries, burying her face in Oliver's back.

He peeks over his shoulder to see his Felicity, his beautiful, full of light Felicity, cowering in fear. He turns back to the man and yells, "If you so much as glance at her again, _you are dead_."

The lean, greasy looking man regards Oliver as if he could take him on. "Why not? She _belongs _to me. She loved what I did to her! Loved it! You begged for more, didn't you, my girl?"

Felicity feels like she is going to throw up but she manages, "You _raped_ me." Oliver whips his head around to look at her with anger and now sadness in his features. "You told me you would _kill me and my mother_ if I didn't beg for it. You kept me in that warehouse for _four days_, doing nothing but raping and beating me. I _never_ wanted you. I _never_ enjoyed it. And now you are assaulting innocent girls that are just like me. You are a sick monster. _You are going to rot in Hell for what you did." _

She finally looks at Oliver, his jaw ticking and tears in his eyes. His arms are shaking and he can't seem to stop a few tears from escaping.

Finding strength in his gaze, she places a small hand on his quivering arm. With finality, she says "Don't kill him, Oliver. He deserves worse."

With a grunt, he strides over to the man and punches him so hard he crumples to the ground. Without saying a word, he grabs onto Felicity's hand and pulls her towards his bike. Roy and Diggle grab the man and call Lance while Oliver situates Felicity on the back of his bike.

Sniffling, she wraps her arms around his taut torso, "Where are we going?"

He gives her hands a light squeeze and revs the engine, "Home."

Felicity is lying in bed on her side, her fingers entwined with Oliver's, who is kneeling next to her bed. His other hand is stroking her hair and caressing her cheek.

"Felicity…" he speaks for the first time since they got to her apartment.

By the look on his face, Felicity realized that _she_ is going to have to offer _him_ comfort, "Oliver, don't. I'm fine, okay? I'm right here with you and I'm safe."

He squeezes her hand. "But you weren't safe. I didn't protect you then."

She gives a small laugh, "Oliver, you didn't even know me then. I was still in MIT and you were still on the island. I was at a club and he drugged me and held me in a warehouse. The police traced his car and found us. He got 17 years but I should have been notified if he was released early. I will have to call my lawyer tomorrow, I guess."

Oliver sighs deeply and puts his forehead on her bed. She begins running her fingers through his hair.

He whispers, "It should never have happened. Not to you."

"Hey," she whispers, tugging on his hand, "let's not talk about it anymore. I'll answer your questions in the morning but right now, I'm exhausted. Lay with me?"

He smiles softly and stands, stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers. He flips back the covers and climbs in next to her. She stays turned away from him but scoots back until her back is snugly against his front. He snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her closer, burying his face in her blonde hair so he can breathe her scent. Felicity places her hand over his on her stomach, intertwining their fingers.

"You're not going to leave me in the middle of the night, are you?"

He squeezes her fingers. He whispers, "I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Mother Dearest

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Just a heads up that I am going to take a short break from this story because I will be on vacation and won't have time to write.**  
**Prompt: Mama Smoak comes to Starling City! Pleassee?**  
**I tend to stray a bit from the prompt but I did my best. Enjoy! :)**

******Thank you to those who pointed out that there was a major mishap with this story. I don't know how there was a jumbled mess of words in there considering I triple checked it but I am reposting it now. **

* * *

Mother Dearest

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Felicity's distressed voice alarms Oliver and he immediately pushes away from his desk. He sees Felicity through the glass windows of his office, standing tensely with hands in fists at her sides. With a furrowed brow, he turns to see the woman she is addressing. His eyebrows rise slightly when he takes her in. She is a petite blonde woman, no more than 50 years old, wearing a short, sequined cocktail dress. Her bright red lipstick was applied sloppily to her lips and her eye shadow reminds Oliver of the time Thea first discovered makeup. Despite her trashy and unkempt appearance, Oliver sees a slight resemblance to his favorite blonde girl.

His jaw clenches when he sees the woman step forward and Felicity nervously cower back. He strides out of his office because, let's face it, this woman may not be the biggest threat they have ever dealt with, but he will always protect Felicity when necessary. And now, seeing Felicity look as if she may run away at any second, she needs him.

Exiting his office, he strides over to Felicity. He lightly touches her elbow, "Is everything okay, Felicity?"

She begins to respond when she is interrupted by a loud cackle. Oliver turns to look at the woman in front of him.

Her eyes run appreciatively over Oliver's firm chest. He shifts uncomfortably in response.

"Well, sweetheart, I certainly know why you were able to keep this job."

Felicity balks and gives him a pointed look, "Mother, Oliver is my _friend."_

"Yeah right, honey. We girls don't have guys who are 'just friends'."

Oliver speaks up, "Well Felicity does. There is no doubt that she is one of my best friends."

Felicity smiles at his confession. Oliver was never one to talk about his feelings often, but knowing he thought of her as a best friend as well as a partner sent a jolt up her spine.

Her mother takes another step forward and points her finger at Felicity, "Oh, baby doll. You were never able to keep your legs shut long enough to make friends."

Oliver steps forward in a predatory stance, "That's enough. You do not speak to her like that ever again, do you understand me?"

Felicity pales and crosses her arms over her chest as if to make herself smaller. Oliver turns to her and wraps an arm around her. The older woman's eyebrows shoot up.

"Mom, please just leave. You have left me alone for 6 years. You can't change that now."

It was true. For six years, Felicity was gratefully living her life without her mother's demeaning presence. Her childhood was anything but normal. Her mom had her way too young and was never the mother that Felicity deserved. She was a cocktail waitress at a casino in Las Vegas, though Felicity used the term 'cocktail waitress' loosely. Seeing her mother leave the house in barely any clothing and then have her come barreling through the door at 3 a.m. with a new man every night clued Felicity in to her real occupation when she was only eleven years old. That's right, Felicity, beautiful, intelligent, and funny Felicity, had a lowlife stripper as a mother. When she wasn't building computers and learning code, Felicity was wiping up her mother's vomit when she got so wasted she couldn't lift her head and opening the windows to get rid of the ever-present odor of sex.

The woman laughs. "Aw, sweetheart. You think I'm here to make amends? You know I will never forgive you for screwing my boyfriend, you little bitch."

Before Oliver can interject, Felicity goes toe to toe with her mother, a tear slipping down her cheek but she quickly brushes it away.

"He came on to me! I was thirteen, Mom. I ran away from that vile man and he was mad I wouldn't put out, _at thirteen_, so he fed you lies. I am not like you, Mom. I am not some…_whore_. And stop trying to belittle me with your pet names; you don't affect me like that anymore."

Her mother's face twists up in an ugly smile. "You were never this…forward. You always used to hide your emotions for your dearest mother and now look at you. I think this is the first time I have ever seen you cry. What are you, pregnant? You do look like a bit fat. Good luck raising the little brat. Just remember: like mother like daughter. "

The words are barely out of her mouth before Felicity slaps her mother across the face with fire in her eyes. Oliver's eyes widen in shock and he looks down at Felicity. He pulls her behind him in case her mother tries to retaliate. The woman is already sporting a red mark on her left cheek.

"It's time you leave. Don't come back again unless you are ready to act your age and apologize to Felicity."

Oliver pulls out his phone and calls Diggle, who rushes in seconds later to escort the woman out.

Felicity falls into her chair with a sigh. Oliver kneels down next to her and pushes a stray hair behind her ear. She sits up a little and places her hand on his, which is now resting on her cheek. Her touch warms him immediately.

"I am so so sorry that happened, Oliver. I didn't even know she knew where I worked! God, I'm not like her, am I?"

Oliver's face hardens and he stands up, pulling her from the chair and into his embrace. "Felicity, you are nothing like that woman. You are warm and kind and loving and beautiful. You are everything she is not."

Felicity smiles and leans back to look into his eyes. "Thank you, Oliver."

"Besides, seeing you slap her was pretty hot."

Felicity laughs and he returns it with a light chuckle. He leans in and gives her a light kiss.  
"I guess it's a good thing our wedding rings are getting cleaned today."

Felicity laughs, "Yeah, right? What were the chances of that happening? Thanks for playing along, by the way. If she knew we are married she would rip me apart even more."

He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. "How about we head over to Big Belly Burger for lunch? We can talk about this more then."

She nods and he pulls her toward the elevator. Seconds later, she plants her feet down, halting the movements.

She looks at him curiously. "You really consider me your best friend?"

His lips curve up, "Of course I do, Felicity. Don't you?"

They start walking again. "Well, duh."

When they reach the elevator, she plants her feet once again.

"I don't look _that_ fat, do I? I'm not even that far along!" she huffs, her lower lip jutting out in a pout as she tries to stretch the fabric of her cotton dress more to accommodate for her barely visible bump. Her mother was always able to flood her mind with insecurities. Felicity would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about their child's future and whether she will be better than her mother. Oliver smiles down at her comfortingly, no doubt seeing the doubt swirling in her head. Dragging her into the elevator, he pulls her in for a long kiss, leaving her breathless. That's all the reassurance she needs.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I clearly went for the popular theory that Felicity's mother is NOT a good person. And because I am so incapable of having Oliver and Felicity not be together in the end, I added that as well. Though I tried to make it so that you wouldn't think they are together until the end. Which, by the way, was fairly easy since I feel that Oliver would react that way regardless of whether he was romantically with Felicity or not. Sorry for the rambling and the original posting that was a mess. Please review! :)**


	8. Just My Luck

**A/N: keep reviewing guys! And send in prompts :) I have a multiple prompts left I have to do but send them in because if I like one prompt more than another I will do the one that I know I can write better.**

**Prompt: Felicity goes to the hospital for something unrelated to Arrow. **

* * *

Just My Luck 

Today is just not Felicity's day. Funnily enough, it has nothing to with Arrow business.

It started in the morning, right when she woke up…an hour after her alarm was programmed to go off. She burned her toast, but was too late to do anything but eat it. She just made it to work, yet Isabel still gave her a snide remark. Right before her lunch break, all the computers shut down, forcing her to skip Big Belly Burger with Diggle and Oliver so she could fix them. She hit every red light on the way to the foundry and a car almost rear-ended her. Arrow business goes smoothly. It's when she is leaving that her bad luck starts again.

The heavy metal door that leads to the parking lot slams on Felicity's finger. She hops up and down while squeezing her extremity as if she could force the pain out.

"Ow ow shit ow!" she swears, inspecting her finger. Her finger is already swollen twice its size.

"Felicity?!" Oliver and Diggle come out the door, glancing around to make sure there aren't any physical threats.

She tells them what happened and Oliver gingerly takes her hand to inspect her inflamed digit.

"It's broken. We should go to the hospital so they can reset it. We'll take your car and Diggle will meet us there."

_"Oliver."_

_"Felicity."_

"I don't need a hospital! I'm fine!"

"No you're not. Come on."

She pouts as he leads her to the Mini Cooper. He reaches out his hand, palm up.

"Keys?"

"Ugh fine. But be careful with her!" She surrenders the keys to him.

* * *

When they get to the hospital, Felicity pleads with the doctor to give her anesthesia for when he resets the bone.

"Miss Smoak, that is really not necessary. I will numb the area, but that is all I can do."

She groans. "How am I going to type? This is a nightmare."

When the doctor leaves to get the supplies, Oliver grabs her other hand.

"It could be worse. You can do this, Felicity. It's really not that bad."

_"Oliver."_

_"Felicity."_

"You say it won't hurt that much but you're the guy who is on a first name basis with pain."

He gives her one of those smiles that are only reserved for her.

"It will be over quick, I promise."

She opens her mouth to retort, but the doctor comes back in.

"Alright you will feel a pinch."

Felicity sucks in a deep breath and holds it while he injects the serum.

"Okay, now I am going to reset the bone. Ready?"

"Breathe, Felicity." Diggle commands, seeing her start to turn an odd shade.

She lets out a deep breath and winces when pain shoots up her hand.

"All finished, Miss Smoak. Come back in two weeks and I will check your cast."

"That was it? Thank God!"

She hops off the table after the cast is secure and Oliver helps her into her coat, careful to not hit her sensitive finger.

"Digg, I'm going to help Felicity tonight. You can take the car and go home to Lyla; I will find my way home somehow."

Diggle gives him a small smile and a nod, already walking out the door.

"You don't have to do that."

Oliver looks at her. "I want to."

* * *

In the parking lot, Felicity starts opening up the driver's side door.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Felicity looks at Oliver, arms crossed over his chest.

"Um…driving?"

"No you're not. Felicity, give me the keys, please."

_"Oliver."_

_"Felicity."_

She huffs. "I have a broken finger, not a broken hand. I can still drive."

"But it isn't necessary. I am more than capable. Please, Felicity?"

She walks over the passenger side and throws him he keys.

"You are so bossy. Which, I guess makes sense since you _are_ my boss."

Settling into his seat, he turns to her.

"We are partners, remember?"

She plays with the tape around her cast.

"Right. So that means I don't have to listen to anything you say?"

"Uh…well no, I guess not. But you will."

He smiles at her and she returns it because she knows he is right. Boss or partner, she trusts Oliver.

"But as your boss, I am not letting you come back to work until your finger is better."

She turns her head and glares at him.

_"Oliver."_

_"Felicity."_

He gives her a determined look, daring her to fight him. She doesn't.


	9. I'll Come For You

**A/N: Thank you all to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this series. Every one of these makes me squeal! (By the way, I only post the prompt itself, I cut out the other parts so if it's your prompt please know that I read the full message and greatly appreciate the support!) **

**Prompt: Oliver doing something bad that only Felicity can stop him from doing. **

* * *

I'll Come for You

"Oliver, man, you need to calm down." Digg says with uncertainty.

He runs a hand over his head, his firm command doing nothing to stop Oliver's brutal assault on the punching dummy.

"Ollie, please. You've been at this for too long. You're going to kill yourself!" Sara cries, standing at the edge of the training mat, her hands clenching out of nervousness.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Oliver roars. His knuckles are a mess of blood and flesh, but he doesn't feel it. Not anymore. He stopped feeling anything once he got the call. The call that should have had Felicity's voice on the other end, but instead it was Quentin Lance.

_"You need to get down to the hospital." _

_His voice was strong and provided Oliver with the courage to ask. His eyes squeeze shut and he wills himself to speak._

_"Is she alive?"_

_"Barely. Turns out someone was out to hurt you." _

_Oliver's jaw clenches as he grabs his coat and heads out the door. "How do you know?"_

_Quentin clears his throat, "We looked over the security camera footage from the traffic cam. Once her car flipped, they checked the passenger side first. They didn't even pay attention to Felicity. Since you haven't really kept your "friendship" private, there is a good chance they were after you."_

Oliver can feel his muscles burn under his skin but he won't stop his pummeling. This is the only way Oliver can sleep these days. He has the physically exhaust himself and fall unconscious to get any type of rest.

He doesn't even acknowledge when Diggle and Sara leave him. He doesn't care. If he can't be with her, he doesn't care.

* * *

He doesn't even hear anyone come down the stairs but all of sudden he feels small hands touch his back.

"Oliver?" Her voice is timid but he hears it. He hears the overwhelming concern and love she has for him.

He doesn't stop, though his punches slow.

"Oliver, please. Stop. Stop it, Oliver!" She yells the last part and his hand still, resting on the dummy.

"You should be resting." He breathes out, still not turning around. If he keeps looking at the dummy, he won't have to feel the pain that comes with seeing her bruised face and fresh wound that will no doubt leave a marred scar on her neck.

She ducks under his arms and faces him, her front pressed to him and her back against the dummy, caged by his arms. She grabs his face with her hands, lightly rubbing over the beard that started to grow. He closes his eyes before his eyes can travel over her bandages.

"Oliver. Look at me," she commands. His eyes reluctantly open and take her in. _God,_ he thinks, _how can she look so beautiful and so worn at the same time?_

"Oliver, I am fine. I am here with you and I'm alive, okay? But you have to stop this. You can't keep doing this to yourself. It isn't healthy and I need you healthy, alright?"

Oliver drops his hands to her waist, squeezing her gently.

"Felicity…I'm sorry. For everything. For all the danger I put you in as both the Arrow and Oliver Queen. I wish I was worthy of you."

She gives a light laugh, "Oliver, you _are _worthy of me, you just don't see it yet."

He drops his forehead to hers and breathes in her fruity scent.

"I've missed you. I don't like it when you keep your distance from me."

"I don't either, Felicity. But I can't be the reason you keep getting hurt."

"I know, so we'll just have to work on that. Come on, let's go back to my apartment. A little red wine and a movie marathon is the perfect way to fall asleep when your mind is a mess. Not that you need to sleep with me. I mean not _sleep_ sleep with me. Sleep as in… _sleep_? Not that I can even have sex at the moment. My ribs are super sore still and oh my God I just said that out loud, didn't I?" She blushes, averting her eyes.

Oliver smiles at her ramble.

"Red wine and movies sound good."

He abruptly steps back and smiles, just noticing what she is wearing.

"Not one word, Queen. I mean it." She glares at him but he can't help but think it makes her look even more adorable.

Oliver leads her up the stairs with a hand on her back.

"The only thing I will say is that the bunny slippers go well with the panda pajamas."

Felicity pouts, "I was in a rush, okay? Diggle and Sara were freaking out and I didn't want to waste the time to change!"

Oliver's smile turns serious. "Thank you for coming for me."

She returns the smile and grabs his hand.

"I'm just returning the favor."

* * *

_**A/N:**_** One of these days I will have the courage to kill Felicity or Oliver off, but alas, today is not the day. **


	10. Honey Bunches of Love

**A/N: Because you guys rock, I'm giving you another one! I had this one already written so I figured I might as well post it! Enjoy and review please! :) **

**Prompt: Something cute during a normal day? Basically something super fluffy?**

* * *

Honey Bunches of Love

"Oliver, have you ever eaten cereal before?"

Oliver puts down the milk carton slowly and looks at Felicity. He is sitting on the bar stool attached to their kitchen island, preparing his cereal bowl while Felicity wipes crumbs from the granite counter top.

"Of course I have."

She gives him a pointed look and narrows her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh…yes?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Well clearly not because then you would know that the cereal goes first and _then_ the milk."

He laughs.

"I've always done it like this, though. You haven't said anything before."

She walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, her ring catching the sunlight coming in from the glass patio door. She gives him a teasing grin.

"I let it slide for as long as I could take it, but Oliver, it's just not right and, frankly, not normal."

He is about to respond that their life is anything but normal when another voice pipes in.

"Yeah, Daddy. It's just not right!" their four-year old daughter mimics.

Oliver pretends to look sad as he gazes between Felicity and their daughter. Felicity gives an almost watery smile as the little blonde girl climbs up the bar stool and wraps her arms around Oliver, peppering his face with slobbery kisses.

"Sorry, Daddy. You can eat it like you want."

Oliver grabs the girl and places her on his lap, kissing her head.

"Thank you, Bridget. But don't you think your Mommy should give me a kiss, too?"

The little girl bounces up and down.

"Mommy Mommy! Kiss Daddy to make him feel better!"

Felicity smiles at her daughter and looks towards Oliver. She rolls her eyes when she sees his lower lip jutted out in a dramatic pout.

She leans in and grabs his face gently, bringing her lips to his.

She kisses him sweetly, but the passion is there. Oliver pulls on Felicity's neck, bringing her even closes as his tongue slips into her mouth. Felicity moans as Oliver nips on her lips and then soothes the sting with his tongue. A head pushes up underneath them, forcing them to pull apart laughing.

"Can we go outside now?"

Felicity picks up the tiny girl and twirls her around playfully, both of them giggling.

"Of course we can my Bumble Bee! You go in the backyard and your father and I will be right there to push you on the swings, alright?" She releases her daughter who runs out the back door into their large backyard.

She walks to the clear door to make sure Bridget isn't trying to swing on her own. Last time that happened, she fell backwards and only their kisses to her sore head could make her stop crying. She feels a presence behind her and leans back. Large arms wrap around her torso and Oliver rests his head on her shoulder.

"She is so beautiful, isn't she?" Felicity turns her head to look at him. They are so close their noses brush.

"So are you."

Oliver lightly kisses her lips before deepening it once again. Felicity smiles when she feels Oliver sigh contently into her mouth. They reluctantly pull away from each other.

Oliver turns her fully so he can wrap her into a hug.

"I hope this never changes."

She leans back to give him a questioning look.

"Kissing you. Because for the last four years of us being together, kissing you is like…a breath of fresh air."

She beams at him. Sometimes, she likes to take a moment to marvel that they are married and have a family. If anyone asked her when they first met seven years ago if she thought this was how they would end up, she would have laughed in their face. But here she was with Oliver Queen, CEO by day, vigilante at night, and husband by…well, every day and night.

She plays with the collar of his shirt.

"It won't change. I won't let it."

He brushes the stray strand from ponytail behind her ears.

"I'll love you forever, Felicity."

She curls into him, resting her ear against his beating heart.

"Promise me."

He squeezes her tighter and promises her with his words and the steady beat of his heart under her ear.

Finally, it is a promise he can keep.

* * *

**A/N: This prompt clearly gave me a lot of freedom but was also somewhat hard to write because I'm convinced that everything Oliver and Felicity do is cute. ****_Sinceriously_****.**


	11. Never Ending

**A/N: *Shamefully posts this after not updating in over a month* No but really, guys. I am sooooo soooo sooo sorry for not keeping this up for the past month or so. My life has been really busy (and not in the fun, fulfilling way). I hope you guys stick with me! I'll try to post another one tonight to make it up to you all! :) Enjoy and please review! **

**Prompt: I don't even care what it is I just want Oliver to save Felicity somehow.**

* * *

Never Ending

Felicity woke up tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. She could feel the blood drip down her face from where the man hit her. Luckily, she still had her glasses on and assessed the room. Concrete walls, puddles on floor, and only one large steel door directly across from her. Classic kidnapping room, she thought to herself.

She really had no clue why she was here. After a long day of work, Felicity went home to relax. However, desperately in need of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Felicity ran to the local convenience store. She paid for the pint and began walking to her car. That was the last thing she remembered.

Suddenly, the steel door opened to reveal a very large man with slicked black hair and a dragon tattoo on his neck.

The man stepped closer to Felicity and in a gruff voice said, "Hello, sweetheart. I'm sure you're uncomfortable in that chair so I promise you that if you cooperate I will loosen your ties. Okay?"

"I'm never going to reveal his identity. No matter what you do to me I can promise you that." Felicity spat.

She should be afraid, but after years of getting kidnapped, it was almost routine by now. Besides, if her stiff joints were any indication, she had been tied to the chair for at least an hour. Which means Oliver probably started searching for her already.

The man appeared momentarily confused. "Whose identity?"

Felicity stuttered, "Uh...no one's. Why did you kidnap me?"

He laughed. "Simple. There is a particular interest in my business for petite blondes."

Felicity's stomach turned. This wasn't even related to Arrow business. Figures she managed to get herself actually kidnapped by what appeared to be an actual human trafficker.

"He's going to find me before you can do anything," she said confidently.

The door swung open again to show a short muscular man.

"Hey boss. We have company."

The man whipped his head back to Felicity.

She smirked, "I told you so."

The man swiftly approached Felicity. He punched her hard against her cheek, making her gasp in pain. He roughly grabbed her chin.

"Who!? Who has come for you?"

Felicity smiled, her bloody teeth glistening.

"My husband," she breathed.

The door kicked in again to reveal a lean, muscular figure in green, bow notched and ready to fire.

The man's eyes widened. "Your...your husband is the Arrow?"

Felicity laughed and, with great pride, said, "Hell yeah he is."

Through the shadow of his hood, Felicity made out the trace of his smile. Oliver advanced on the man.

"No one hurts my wife. Ever." Oliver threatened in his Arrow voice.

"I...I didn't know I swear! I wouldn't have taken her if I knew she was yours!" The man's eyes were wide and fearful.

"Oh, so you would just find some other innocent woman to take?" Roy questioned, entering the room with Digg.

Before the man could respond, Diggle turned to Oliver. "Take your girl and get out of here. Roy and I will handle this."

Oliver handed his bow to Diggle and strode over to Felicity, dropping to his knees. He lightly ran his glove encased fingers over her bleeding head wound. Using one of his arrows, he cut her free from the confines of the chair. She slumped into him, curling her arms and head in to lay on his chest. He immediately returned the gesture, holding her tight while giving her head feather light kisses.

Oliver gently lifted her chin so he could see her face.

"Let's go home, okay?"

Felicity nodded and released a giggle when Oliver whisked her into his arms and began carrying her towards the exit.

"You don't have to carry me, babe."

Oliver smiled at the pet name.

"I know, but I want to. Because I love my wife," he whispered.

Felicity gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "And I love you, husband."

"I hate newlyweds...Will this stage ever end?" Roy muttered while tying the man's wrists together.

Diggle laughed. "I doubt it, man."


	12. Back in My Day

**A/N: I told you I would make it up to you guys by posting another! After that premiere, Felicity and Oliver will be living in a world of fluff and love in my stories. That's just the way it's got to be. :) Sorry this is a bit short! Enjoy. **

**Prompt: Felicity explaining something to her and Oliver's kid? Sorry it's so vague. **

**(I don't mind vagueness! Thank you for the prompt. It was fun!).**

* * *

Back In My Day

"Hey Mom, what does it mean to 'ship' people?"

Felicity turns to her eight year old who is sitting at their kitchen island doing homework. She stops turning the sauce on the stove and sits on one of the stools. She brushes her daughter's blonde curls behind her ear.

"That word brings me back. Why do you ask, honey?"

Her daughter puts down her pencil and readjusts her glasses. She is the epitome of her mother.

"Aunt Thea said that she, and I quote, 'still ships Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt'. But I don't even know what that means or who those people are!"

Felicity laughs heartily, "Well for one, Anna, Brad and Angelina were a big 'it' couple in Hollywood."

"Oh yeah! The couple who adopted a lot, right? I remember them now."

Felicity smiles, rubbing her swollen stomach. She is seven months along with her and Oliver's fourth child. Anna's their oldest at eight. Then Tommy at six followed by Jack at three years old. Felicity and Oliver had Anna when she was twenty-six. It was extremely early in their relationship. In fact, Felicity thinks she got pregnant the first time they had sex, despite her being on the pill. It came as a huge shock, but Oliver was all in. They both knew they belonged together, so they had Anna and got married when she turned one month old.

Then came Tommy soon after, though he was more planned. He shares a birthday with his father as well as the anniversary of Tommy's death. After he was born, Oliver sat with Felicity in the hospital bed, holding his baby boy and letting Felicity kiss away his tears. They were happy. One girl and one boy completed their family.

Then Felicity surprisingly got pregnant with Jack at 31. Her and Oliver were once again ecstatic and in awe of their precious gift. After Jack, Felicity decided she was done. But life had other plans. At 34 years old, Felicity is once again pregnant. Baby Emilia will arrive in a few short months.

"So what's the 'ship' part mean?"

"Well, it basically means that you like those two people together romantically. So, Aunt Thea likes Angelina and Brad together as a couple. In a relationship, get it?"

Anna thinks about it for a moment and nods her head. "Yeah, I do. Thanks Mom."

Felicity gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks back to the stove. "Start getting ready for dinner and get your brothers, please. Dad will be home any minute."

Anna cleans up her homework and begins to walk towards the playroom. She stops short and turns to her mother.

"Hey Mom?"

Felicity turns again. "Yeah?"

"I ship you and Daddy."

Felicity smiles so wide her cheeks hurt. "Me too, baby. Me too."

* * *

**A/N: I _think_ Tommy died on Oliver's birthday if I remember correctly. If this isn't the case, I apologize but, for the sake of my story, let's pretend it is. :) **


End file.
